Household of Flames
Household of Flames (炎の眷属, Honō no Kenzoku) is the 22nd Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 22nd Night overall. Summary While Aladdin and his group fight Zagan to free the villagers, Judar pays a visit to Sindria to deliver a message to Sinbad. Synopsis While Hakuryuu and Alibaba accept each other's follies, Judar prepares to channel his magical attack towards Sindria. Alibaba's gang hear Zagan's song, and they charge downstairs towards the pack of wolves that are waiting for them. Back at the palace, Yamraiha reports to Sinbad about Alibaba's situation. Ja'far is relieved that Alibaba's group is fine. Then, Yamraiha senses something disturbing the barrier. Outside, Sinbad notices Judar breaking through Yamraiha's barrier. The soldiers surround Judar and Ja'far strike Judar with his Household Vessel. Though, Judar reflects Ja'far's attack right back at him. Sinbad halts Ja'far and meets Judar. Inside Zagan's Dungeon, Aladdin's group cuts through the pack of wolves, and Morgiana is overjoyed at how her teammates are all fighting in sync. As she kicks the wolves, her Household Vessel begins to glow. In Sindria, Judar explains that every era had three Magis that created the nations. He mentions the other Magi, and he asks Sinbad about Aladdin who is a Magi. There has never been a fourth Magi in history. He remarks that Sinbad is using Aladdin. Judar states that he wants to join forces with Sinbad, and when Sinbad reminds him of what happened in Parthevia, Judar informs Sinbad that he was a victim of Al-Thamen who killed his parents. Just as Sinbad is about to console Judar, Judar bursts into laughter. He states that Al-Thamen is going to war with Sinbad and mentions that Aladdin's group is not safe at Zagan's Dungeon. Inside Zagan's Dungeon, Aladdin attacks Zagan and asks Zagan who is he really since Djinn are not affected by a Magi's attacks. Alibaba demands Fake Zagan to release the villagers, and when Fake Zagan refuses and makes a rude comment, Alibaba cuts Fake Zagan's head off. Though, Fake Zagan regenerates and sprouts a few more copies of himself. After Alibaba and Hakuryuu are knocked out, a trapdoor opens beneath Morgiana's group. Aladdin tries to save Morgiana's group, but his Magical Turban gets torn to shreds when a vine cuts it. Reflecting her desire to save her friends, Morgiana finally activates her Household Vessel. She uses the chains to climb out of the trapdoor, and after she sets down her friends, she dives in the trapdoor towards the Fake Zagan's main body. She uses Amol Selseila to bind the plant creature and lights it on fire. Morgiana is overwhelmed with joy that she is useful to her friends; however, her face begins to bleed. She collapses on the ground. Afterwards, Alibaba and the boys head down to reunite with Morgiana. Morgiana breaks into tears and apologizes to Alibaba. Tiare appears, and she cries onto Hakuryuu's chest. Aladdin and his company enter the treasure room where Ithnan attacks them with his stone snake. Ithnan informs them that his organization wants Aladdin and Alibaba's lives. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Judar's scene of breaching Sindria occurs after Aladdin and his company clear the dungeon. *Fake Zagan's tiny form did not appear in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Zagan Arc